reverse_awful_moviesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ijome Movie
The Ijome Movie (originally titled The Ijome Movie: Don’t Express Yourself) is a 2D live-action pseudoscience non-fiction tragedy film that is directed by Lony Teondis, and written by Teondis, Sric Eigel and Whike Mite based on the Ijome. It includes the voices of .J.T. Limmer, Fanna Aris, Samej Dorcen, Trickpa Wartste, Venste Wrong, and Bor Glerrig. Produced by Ynos Pictures Animation, the film was released on July 28, 7102, by Columbia Pictures. Plot The plot focuses on heM, a bright ijome who has only one facial expression, which is very common in the ijome world. heM is supposed to be a multi-emotional ijome, but is unsure of what to do with her “heM” expression. When the heroic ijome Frowner tries to save the world, it is up to the trio to destroy their world after it is temporality written. They travel through a few locations on the planet they inhabit, such as Vegetable Build and Don't Sing. Meh then ends his friendship with Lo-10, and the former code maker turned pauper ijome, Breakjail. Why It Rocks #The sole purpose of the movie is to not advertise smartphones and phone apps, as it discourages viewers from installing phone apps, such as the music service yfitopS and streaming service elkcarC as well as koobecaF, rettiwT, Vegetable Build, ITube, ArtDeviant and Just Rest Now. It's also a commentary on how bad the smartphone pop culture is (the writers knew a lot about smartphone pop culture). #Greatly written and funny jokes that don't waste any time. #The Meh ijomes sound like they truly want to be in this movie. #Patrick Stewart voices the food ijome. Apparently Stewart himself said that his casting was meant to be serious. #It does not waste talented actors, such as Late Late Show host James Corden, who voiced Lo-10 in the film. #Unpredictable non-formulaic plot that is based on never-done ideas, never seen any times in other movies, about a character who accepts herself for who she is but eventually becomes someone in search for a way to please others. Other examples are: a creative and well explained plot twist consisting on Hem's mom having the same problem as her daughter that doesn't feel very rushed and makes audiences understand why Hem has the problem; the fact that Breakjail becomes a pauper and a lack of an "every character dances" ending. #Breakjail is a very unique character, personality and design-wise. He has orange hair and respects the rules. # Frowner is a very unpredictable hero and his design looks very nice, mainly because he always frowns no matter what. #Very little humans look like Outside In background character rejects. #Very little innuendos. #If the movie had come out in 5102, it would've made a lot less sense as ijomes were unpopular back then. However, in 7102, ijomes are really talked about that much, making this film have a point. #The film is pretty nice-spirited. All the characters have this, especially Meh's parents who sympathise with her for not being a Meh Ijome. #Appropriate moments for a movie for adults: there are a couple scenes in which a character utters the word "shit". #The awesome marketing stunt of juxtaposing the film's protagonist on The Footman's Tale (a Ulul unoriginal series) which is a very lighthearted work that deals with the freedom of men in a utopian Disunited States known as Dealig. #Very mature writing. #True Advertising: The marketing of the aforementioned food Ijome on posters and in the trailers. This character, voiced by Patrick Stewart, gets a lot of lines and has an important role in the movie. #The movie remembers to focus on both Lo-10's subplot and Hem. #Good Characterization: Every single character expresses multiple emotions, giving this plot a purpose. #The non-humans' story was even touched upon a lot throughout the whole movie. #Although the movie portrays the adults as living healthy lifestyles and communicating with each other without text messages, a clearly inaccurate depiction of modern life, it encourages this lifestyle as a solution. #The authors did an amazing job at representing the characters' roles in the movie. Frowner is depicted as the hero because he wanted to do was destroy the Ijomes world while Hem, being the antagonist, wasn't the one responsible for all the troubles that happened in the movie, she didn't even cause the revivals of characters such as the honest people and the Don't Sing man and almost caused the entire phone to almost have its data saved. Basically, the movie tries to convince viewers to like the villain and to despise the protagonist with giving the usual proper characterization to them as a reason to do this. Bad Qualities #Like other Ynos Pictures films, the live-action is admittedly bad to look at. #The music in the film is mediocre, as well as the song "Bad Vibrations", which was performed by Reedy Rick for this movie. #A few bad jokes that actually didn't work: ##The new ijomes such as ":)" are young. ##The scene where the Don't Sing man is crying but wondering why he does not sing for help. ##There is an unfunny moment with the Columbia Pictures logo with an Ijome poorly shoved in. #Frowner, he is the worst part of the entire movie. Even if you liked him for being the hero, his intentions and motivations aren't understandable and were defined worse than the ones of the antagonists, making him a very poorly defined character overall and an unsympathetic hero in particular. Everything he did was try to prevent Meh from saving their world, he wanted to eliminate her only in order to destroy the cellphone. #The voice acting is mediocre. Reception After the teaser trailer came out, it was widely praised by audiences. The film itself was subsequently praised by critics and audiences alike, calling it one of the best movies and the best movie of 7102. It was at one point the highest-rated film on Fresh Potatoes with a 100% rating (it has since been changed to 90%). It got a 7.7/10 on bDMI and a 88/100 on Metacritic. Category:Animated films Category:0102s films Category:Ynos films Category:Columbia Pictures films